tacitus_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
David Murray
'David Murray '''was the former commander of Task Force Gargoyle, a top secret special forces unit within the United States military dedicated to waging covert warfare against the Islamic State of New Palestine. Biography Early life and career in Gargoyle David James Murray was born in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. His childhood remains a mystery, but at one point in his adulthood, he got married and had two children, who later died thanks to a drunk driving\road rage accident. Deeply troubled by the loss of his children, David spent the rest of his life dedicating himself to preventing future acts of injustice against humanity, a mission that baffled his wife, who later divorced him due to his "extreme" views on justice. Years later, David served in the United States Army, but years later, in the year 2010, he left the Army and founded Task Force Gargoyle, a top secret special ops unit dedicated to fighting terorrism. During this time, David began suffering from heart problems (which eventually led to his death). David personally trained and mentored new Gargoyle operatives Ellie Cohen and Vinnie Crosby in their recruitment into the program. He viewed Ellie and Vinnie as if they were his own children, becoming a "father figure" to the two of them, thanks to their own broken family backgrounds. For the rest of their time in Gargoyle, David became part of a second family to the two young recruits. War on the Islamic State During the War on the Islamic State, David is most notable for overseeing Gargoyle operations against the Islamic State. His most prominent role was assisting with other military commanders in coordinating a rescue mission, codenamed Operation Desert Viper. He personally directed Ellie and Vinnie in the mission to rescue Ellie's friend Alexis Gould, who happened to be another family friend of David's. Though the mission was a success, David was devastated to learn that the Gargoyle squad suffered heavy losses in the process. This event contributed to David's eventual extreme case of Islamophobia. Events of Life: A Compilation During the events of Life: A Compilation, David is still seen consoling and mentoring Ellie and Vinnie, even after the dissolution of Task Force Gargoyle and its replacement by Task Force Reaper in the years 2017-2018. He is still seen as a charismatic, caring man who loves Ellie and Vinnie like his own children. Later on in the compilation, it is revealed that he later died of a heart attack, after suffering years of heart problems. He was 60 years old at the time of his death. Trivia *He is similar to Jonathan Irons from ''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, due to his rather extreme views towards Islam (Interestingly, in the aftermentioned video game, he is also voiced by Kevin Spacey). *He is also similar to Shepherd from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, in that he is vengeful and angry at everything he perceives to be wrong about society, particularly Islamic extremism (due to the events of Operation Desert Viper), and wants to secure America's place as the leading country in counterterrorism (similar to Shepherd's goal of solidifying America as the strongest powerful military power). *He seems to think the world of Ellie Cohen and Vinnie Crosby, calling them "my children" and viewing them as foster children of his.